Prior fully regulated bus-type satellite power subsystems were composed of a separate bus regulator for the electrical power produced by solar panel arrays and a separate bus regulator for the battery. These types of subsystems required double processing of the battery to produce multiple bus voltages. In particular, existing power bus subsystems required processing power through two (2) units to provide an auxiliary power bus at a voltage different than the primary bus voltage.